Fangs of Dark Desires
by Sparkly-Puppies
Summary: Bella is an inspiring ballerina in Romania. She is dared to visit "the most haunted castle in exsistance". Unfortuantly, Prince Edward has decided to take her captive and make Bella his. Too bad, the entire vampire race counts on her. Darkward.
1. Truth or Dare?

**I've decided to edit all my previous chapters because I'm honestly not happy with them. If anyone has any suggestions or wants to help with the process please leave a review or pm me! Thank you all for reading.**

* * *

Chapter one: Dares are childish games

I was awoken in my sleep in the middle of the night and taken to what I'm sure is the dance studio that I've been located at for the past month and a half.

The reason as to why I'm sure I've been taken to the dance studio is when you spend as much time and sweat in a confined space as a dancer does then you become familiar with the smell and feel. The smell of blood and sweat from falls and hard work, or the feel of the hard floors which are soft for pointed toes.

Of course I know who my captors are, the older more experienced dancers.

I was _pushed_ on the floor, which didn't really help to know where I was going since I was blindfolded and all.

Next thing I knew they ripped the blind cloth off my eyes. While my eyes were trying to adjust to my surroundings, I could still hear their conspiring whispers.

The whole place was covered with candles that bounced off with this lumerious light that made the mood mysterious yet serious.

"Isabella, do you really want to be a ballerina?" asked the oldest and consequently more experienced dancer.

"**Yes!**" I shouted.

What was a ridiculous question?

I wouldn't be here today, if I didn't want with my whole heart and soul to be a dancer.

All my life I've dreamed of myself on the stage, spotlight on me as I danced with a princess's grace and awed anyone who saw. Ever since I was a little girl all I wanted to be was a ballerina.

I've worked so hard to get here! Of all the places to be I have never guessed I would be in _Romania _to study with the best and be the best.

It's very rare for a girl of seventeen to get this opportunity.

Of course I was preparing for the other girls to be jealous. Hey! It's a jungle in the dancing world. Envious, vindictive girls do stupid things sometimes.

"As you are aware this is the initiation process, are you ready?" she asked her eyes gleaming with mischief.

I'm guessing they plan to make me do something so horrendous that I have no choice but go away. Ha! Unlikely sisters! I'm going nowhere.

"Yes." I responded trying to make my voice strong despite the obvious tremble.

Another part of becoming a ballerina is that you have to fit the profile. As shallow this may sound. You have to be beautiful plus have the talent to become someone.

It's a surprise that despite my short frame, by being a mere 5'4, but it helps that I have slender legs that are strong from the jumps, turns, and pirouettes. A tiny waist that even models are envious of, a slender form overall but that doesn't mean I don't have a few curves. To be a ballerina, you have to have the form. This doesn't mean it's easy, it means diets, workouts, and dedication is a recipe to live by.

My brown hair and red tints are slightly unusual and little long Just as the color of my hair, I have chocolate eyes that as a child I hated the plainness and wished for more color and depth like the other girls my age. My lips are the colors of pale roses that look rather strange with my milky pale skin.

"As part of the process you are required to fulfill a dare, one that we choose." She said, with a smirk attached to her voice.

"What is it?" I asked, curious of the torture they've come up for me.

"You must go into the Volturi Castle and take a picture of the portrait of King Aro, which is if you can handle it." She smirked.

"Oh I can take it, no worries there." I said even though my voice sounded braver than the one in my head.

So, here I' am, standing in front of a "haunted" castle about to disobey all copyright laws invented for the sake of "fitting in." Pathetic.

I stood in front of Volturi Castle, and my breath got stuck in my throat. My legs are so numb that all I can do is stand there and stare in awe and fear.

The walls were made of stone, that I'm guessing is centuries old but still able to provide stable protection that it was made for back then. The windows are an oval shape, some square, some even look like the kind you see in churches.

The whole thing must be at least five thousand feet high because me just standing here, I feel like an ant. The towers that used to hold prisoners and soldiers when it was time for battle also look like the ones Repunzal would let down her hair from.

Even in the dark it looks pitch black along with everything else in the night. That's probably why it's one of the most haunted castles in the world.

How did I end up here? Was it because of my pride or ego that wouldn't let me turn down the challenge or was it because I wanted to prove myself to the other girls that I belonged and could take whatever they dished out? Maybe it's because I'm just as curious as they were?

* * *

**Eh, how was that? I like it. (: very much. So, review and tell me what your thoughts are! I'm looking forward to hearing them. **


	2. This is Definatly Not a Kodak Moment

**Update: As previously stated in the last chapter, I'm currently editing and revising this entire story. So before I even begin to update a new chapter, I'm going to finish editing all the other chapters. **

**Now with that said if anyone has any suggestions or even wants to help with the editing process than please feel more than welcomed to leave a review! **

**Thanks for reading! **

* * *

Chapter Two: This is Definitely Not a Kodak Moment.

I could barely get enough oxygen in me to breathe, let alone walk up the long, gated entrance to the dark, mysterious castle. I could hear my footsteps echo from the coble stone and ring in my ears.

Making me_ that_ more anxious.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea? I thought.

On the other hand I don't want to chicken out and have all the girls see how much of a pussy, I really am.

So I have no other choice, then to man... I mean,_ woman_ up.

Yeah, Isabella Swam is not a coward!

I want to go home…

Wow, I'm so pathetic.

While, I was having this ridiculous, yet delusional pep talk, I managed to make it to the gated entrance.

Long, black rusted, a bar with a figurine of a gargoyle on the handle was to say at the least, intimidating.

Holding my breath, I turned around. They all stood at the edge where the car was parked and continued to watch me. That's fine, no pressure. _Yeah right._

Thank god, I'm flexible after so many open side leaps. A type of jump or leap where you basically doing the splits in the air at an angle. Ouch.

I gracefully twisted my body between the bars by using my leg and arm muscles to pull me up over the gate. It was only a matter of falling on my face while trying to jump off the thing that made me lose my balance.

I pushed myself up from the ground, trying to ignore the stinging in my palms and knees because they took the most impact from my fall and just continue walking to the door.

The cobble stone walkway was the same outside the gate but surrounded by the trees and parts of the forest. It was almost, like whoever built this castle their original intentions were to keep hidden from the outside world.

I have to admit, it was spooky, like borderline Dracula spooky. I felt like eyes were watching me from behind the trees and in the midst of the darkness, but decided that my imagination was getting the better of me.

Finally, after what seemed like forever the castles entrance came into view. I couldn't help but notice the door with its aged oak wood most likely painted dark to match the rest of the castle and as I got I closer I was able to make something of the figurine on the door knocker, it looked like some sort of family heirloom.

Wondering if I should knock or not. I decided it would be best to just go in without making such a ruckus, even though I hope I don't get caught and end up going to a foreign prison where I've heard what they do to pretty girls like me. My father, Charlie, has told me horror stories about foreign prisons and I trust his knowledge since he's the police chief from my hometown, Forks.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I open the door slowly. First of all, let me say that I'm shocked that it was even unlocked at all.

I push with all my might, but the door only opened a crack.

Hey! Don't judge me!

Its _oak, _a_ very thick _wood.

Lucky for me and my petite figure I was able to _barely_ make it inside the castle by squeezing inside the crack in the door.

Alright, I'm in.

Where's that damn painting of what's his name? I thought to myself.

I couldn't really see anything, since it was so dark inside with barely lit candles randomly attached to the walls. So, I was left with no other option but dreamlessly walking the corridors trying to find painting of King Aro.

Not only was it dark, but cold. So, cold that I could almost see my own breath come out in small midst puffs as I opened my mouth.

I couldn't help but notice that all the paintings or portraits were all beautiful.

Like each person was carved out of marble and became real, especially this one portrait of a Prince Edward? At least that's the label under the painting.

I couldn't help but take in his handsome features. Soft lips, the color of ripe red apples, hazel eyes or that's the only way I'm able to identify the color because they look like gold. All the royal portraits have gold eyes in them.

_There. _

There, in the center almost as big as the other paintings was King Aro. I have to admit, he gives me chills just staring at the portrait. His eyes look as cold as glaciers and his mouth in a straight line with little crinkles on the corners like he was forced to waste his valuable time to have himself painted.

Pulling out the small Kodak camera from the back pocket of my jeans and adjusting the picture so all I had to do was push the button and it would snap a copy of the image so then I can run my ass out of here as fast as possible.

"Say cheese, King Aro" I smirked and quickly snapped the photo.

Turning around to start running towards the door, I felt something collide against my head.

Dizzy. I soon lost focused and started swaying, but before I could fall I felt a pair of arms sweep me up from my feet.

"What do we have here? My, isn't she a beautiful creature." I faintly heard the voice of the owner who currently keeping me from colliding on the floor.

"Edward, are you sure she's the one?" A voice from behind us spoke harshly.

"I'm sure, Rosalie. Look, isn't she perfect?" He answered.

I couldn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation because I could soon feel myself losing consciousness and being separated from reality.

Help.

* * *

**How was that? (: any suggestions, thoughts? Feel free to leave a review even if it's something on how I messed up on something. Btw, thanks for reading!**

**Xoxoxox- Sparkly-Puppies**


	3. Trapped

**Update: Wow, second update today! I'm on a roll, it shouldn't be too long before I finish editing and update with Ch. 8. (: **

**Once again, feel free to review if you wanna help or give criticism and such. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Trapped.

I woke up in a haze, without remembering anything.

I felt trapped.

Like, there was something restraining me and I couldn't escape.

Helpless.

I tried to open my eyes, but all I could see was darkness.

Taking a deep, soothing breathe to try to calm myself down. I begin my logical reasoning.

Can I move? Apparently not so much, as I tried to move my arms and legs but it felt like I was in a box.

Can I breathe? I have no idea what my obsession is with oxygen. I'm just one of those people that like my space and freedom. The answer is, barely.

Where the fuck is I? Answer: I have no fucking clue.

_Calm down, Bella._ I tried reasoning with myself.

Another question or questions, how long have I been unconscious? What happened? Where am I?

I gathered up all my strength and pressed myself down to the floor of this "box" as I could, then with all my might I pushed up. Making sure my knees and arms where the ones to make the impact.

I stumbled, and landed on the floor.

Ouch, looking at my elbows and knees I can already see some bruising. Ballerinas are not supposed to bruise. Well, ballerinas are not supposed to show weakness. All ballerinas are supposed to be perfect all the time. Ugh, I can already hear my coach bitching me out for hurting myself.

Finally, looking up I see a coffin.

Damn right, you heard me.

A fucking _coffin_.

I was in a coffin, known as a rectangular box whose sole purpose is to deposit the dead into the ground.

I'm guessing that's the box, I was inferring too.

Another weird thing, I don't remember wearing this?

I had on some gothic ballerina dress with a lovely, black silk bust, and beautiful black lace along with red rubies attached to the ends to give off a sparkling quality.

Yeah, totally not the torn jeans and navy long sleeve shirt I had on when I walked into this place.

So, once again where the fuck am I?

I'm starting to get really frustrated, scared, and a bunch of overwhelming emotions.

All I can think is how much I miss my family. My mother, Renee and her husband Phil, along with my father Charlie who are all such a large part of me. How they need me as much as I need them.

Slouched on the floor, leaning on the coffin that I used to be in. I heard a door open and then closed.

Turning my head, I see this god.

I must have gone back in time, like to the Greek and Roman times because that only explains the Adonis standing in front me.

Consequently, the he looked similar to the handsome man in the portrait I saw. If I was foolish, I would have believed he _was_ the man.

"Good Morning, Isabella." His voice echoing off the walls in the tower like bells in a city.

Confused, I look over towards the window and see dark light coming off through the glass making shadows on the floor. It looked more like the evening then the morning, I thought.

"Who-Where am I? Wh-What do you want with me?" I stuttered, barley containing the emotions running inside of me or the main emotion: fear.

"Well, I believe you're in the castle you trespassed in last night. Whether of what I want from you, is quite simple. You're to be my new wife, the second to the throne with me, next in line to be Queen of the nocturnals." He explained with a strange glint in his eye.

All while walking closer towards me with every syllable and paused until he was in front me before taking me in his arms.

My face smashed in his chest, his arms around my waist and in my hair. I could feel his warm breathe on the side of my neck, all while my arms lay helplessly by my sides.

I'm confused, vampires?

They don't exist except for Halloween and scary stories.

Why did I feel so at home in this strangers arms then in my own home? I could smell him, the most delicious smell I've ever had the chance to witness, like floating in your favorite dessert and basking in the summer sun as a child.

"I don't understand... who are you? What are you talking about vampires that aren't even real?" I said softly as I could hear my own heartbeat beating faster and faster from the close proximity.

He sighed and let go of me slowly while taking a step back to put space between us.

"My name is Edward, Prince Edward," he introduced himself while looking me in the eye," and believe me, my dear, that vampires are quite real. In fact, you'll find out sooner that they are real, very real, my love." Opening his mouth wider as he talked, bearing his fangs at me.

Shocked, I stood there wide eyed, mouth slightly opened in fear and shock.

Once again, he took me in his arms like I was most precious thing in the world, and breakable.

Like a small girl would hold her breakable dolls, I bitterly thought.

"Hush, there's nothing to be afraid of while I'm here. Soon, you'll be one of us." Edward said in soothing tones and shoving his face in my neck and breathing deeply.

I felt a tiny prick on my neck, where his face was. Then his mouth, slightly sucking on where I felt the prick was, trying to absorb all the blood released from the puncture he made to my flesh. Then soothing the wound with his tongue, he managed to stop the bleeding.

I stood there, frozen in his arms and trembling like a leaf at the feelings that suddenly erupted from that horribly sensual experience.

On one hand, I didn't want him to stop because the feel of his mouth on me felt too good, but on the other hand I knew that this wasn't natural. In the moment I soon found out I didn't care…much.

"Now, be good. I'm afraid I must leave you for the time being until your awakening begins. Until then I have matters I need to take care of. It saddens me to say this, but you're stuck in this tower until the transformation process has emerged. Remember, I'll be waiting for you, my Bella." His voice slightly husky and raw while he explained this to me while I stood there with the blankest of expressions on my face.

I still stood there, even as I heard the door softly closed shut with a thump.

It wasn't until I was sure he was gone that I fell to my knees and let the tears run down my face as I sobbed. I was so confused.

I miss my family, my old life, dancing, achieving my goals, making my dreams come true.

Coming so far in my life just to be brought down to become part of the living dead. A monster, a bloodsucker.

A vampire.

* * *

**Ehh how was that? I know this chapter is a little short but it's just a filler to explain why Bella is being held captive in the castle and such... Although, don't worry if you're confused! Your suppose to be asking yourself questions. **

**Review! Tell me your ideas and thoughts of the story or my writing, even if it's something bad. I appreciate all types of critism and opinions. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! (: I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Xoxoxoxox- Sparkly-Puppies. **


	4. Sway With Me

**Chapter Four: **** Sway with Me. **

Edward left and once again, I was alone.

Here I was once again, alone with my thoughts, feelings, and myself. This, I think is even more dangerous than being in the same room as a vampire.

I was always one of those kids growing up afraid of the dark or being alone for short periods of time. This probably explains why I have such a hard time sleeping. Being lone in the dark and defenseless from sight or safety frightens me beyond words. I guess, you can still say I use a nightlight.

Sighing, I rest my head against the cold cobblestone wall, lay my hands flat on the either side of me and close my eyes. Thinking. Comprehending what's happened so far.

At home, whenever I felt defenseless, angry, upset, lonely, confused, or just overwhelmed I would dance. Dancing is my escape. Home, in my mind is the only thing that has ever made since. When, my body is under the at most strain. When my muscles are twisting and tightening for my turns. When my toes are about to break off from being permanently pointed all the time. Those are the things that bring the greatest pleasure because that means that all my hard work is showing; all my dreams are becoming a reminder of becoming a reality. Some can't take the pressure or the hard work. I say, it's not hard work its skill. All of it is skill. Skill and love.

Using my hands to push myself up from the ground, I finally take in the prison that I have been refined in.

A great big, wide balcony on the opposite side of the coffin that I was confined in not that long ago. Other than the balcony there really wasn't anything in the room but space. I took the space as not a nightmare or a just air to breathe, but my own personal therapy room to let out my frustration.

Gracefully, I gave a running start and immediately went into a adagio then, untwisting my body around its self in a basic pirouette before carefully maneuvering to a balance`. So it went, with me just dancing. Pulling out the hardest tricks I could imagine, even an assemble`, mixing up advanced and basic levels of dance.

To some, I may have looked insane. Dancing in the middle of this room, flinging myself into the air like a wild savage looking for its next meal. To me, I thought I looked beautiful. For being in such an ugly (scratch that, the castle is beautiful, the situation is ugly) place, I felt beautiful. I don't think I've felt this way in a long, long time.

I started simple doing a simple triple pirouette then ending in … with my clumsy self, of course, on the floor.

I rubbed my head, starting to feel a bruise forming... then, abruptly begin sobbing. What seemed like days I cried alone in the room that I grow accustom to being by myself in.

I cried for my family, my dreams, my life, my death? I cried because I will never escape this dark, cold, wet place. I will never become a ballerina. I will never fall in love; I will never have a family... I will never see my family. What more can I cry about?

What seemed like weeks, I cried until I thought I lost the ability to produce tears.

I never did see Edward again after that scary encounter. Although, I hate myself for even feeling attracted to him. For one second, letting him have control over me. Needless, it looks like he already has somewhat control over me but I don't want to give him more than what has already been done.

Too lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the solid door unlatch and open.

Instantly, I look up from my position on the floor leaning against the coffin I woke up in the first day I was in this hellhole. To see a man. Lemme say this he is definitely not human.

I' m not going to say what he is because I myself, can't wrap my mind around his world. What is a... vampire exactly? Ugh, don't tell me.

The man put a tray on the floor. Then, swiftly turned around and exited the way he entered.

I walked over to where the tray laid and was utterly disgusted at what I found. Although, the week (I think it's been a week, who knows?) I've been here I find that when you're hungry you don't care what you eat. There was bread, stale, god knows what kind of meat by it, and a goblet filled with red liquid. I shudder at the thought of what that may be.

I resisted at first. The first couple of days I starved myself and refused to even go near the trays the slave gave me each day. It was only a day ago, that I felt I would go stark mad without anything to keep me going. So, when the man came in during the regular routine instead of rejecting the tray I lunged at it. Scarfing the meat and stale bread own my throat. Drowning myself with the liquid in the goblet. It was only after my hunger and thirst was satisfied id I break down again.

Of course, I had enough dignity to wait until the slave left.

Thus, the pattern soon commences. I would sleep each night by the coffin on the floor, than I would wake up sometime when the sun rose and just stare out of my balcony, and then I would refuse the tray the slave gave me each day until I broke down from starvations and thirst. When the sun fell down I would dance.

Twirling, jumping, using all my knowledge of the ballet language I would finally become myself. I would express myself in dance. Telling my story using my body. The moon would reflect my shadow and everyone in a while I would look down at the ground and wonder who that dark angel was.

That couldn't possibly be me. The way she dances, she tells a story. Of being caged in, of sadness, of... evil. She predicts worse to come, but with her entrancing dancing does she not know what those predicaments are.

I was too caught up in my dancing every night that I didn't notice the eyes. Like red dots in the dark that I could see from my balcony. I knew that if I looked farther, I would see a group of 'them' on the grounds watching me with their red, menacing eyes. Their fangs hanging out, hissing, watching, standing, waiting...

I would literally collapse from exhaustion and lull myself to sleep on the cold, wooden floors. Then, awake the next day and do it all over again.

I knew a few things.

Edward was dangerous. (Duh.) But, dangerous is many ways that I don't know but know enough to be terrified.

My life will forever not be the same.

I'm somehow attracted to a monster.

Should I fight or give in?

I'm afraid I don't know about number five. What I do know is that I'm not going down easy, and I 'm going to prepare myself from whatever he decides to throw at me.

Godammit, I'm Isabella Marie Swan!

* * *

**Hey guys! I just want to say thanks SO much for reading and kind of sticking with me through this. Your reviews and encouragement to keep going made me decide to continue writing this story. Also, I know this chapter is just a filler kind of giving you an outlook of what life is like for Bella. But, I just want to say a few things...**

**I am actively looking for a beta reader. So, if you're interested please, PLEASE don't be afraid to message me.**

**I plan on re-writing all of the chapters.**

**I'm going to start updating more often and not letting you guys bitch for more chapters... that's just cruel.**

**Also, if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism don't be afraid to leave a review. I know, I'm not perfect, I also suck at editing shit. Just bear with me.**

**Any who, here's a sneak peak of the next chapter so none of you thinks I'm lying! Hope you like it. (:**

**Xoxoxox- Sparkly-Puppies.**

_Edward_

_It's been three weeks since I've seen my beautiful queen. Well, soon to be queen. I find details are so minor. _

_To be honest, I'm getting quite impatient waiting for to awaken. To become the Queen of my people. Alice swore she is the one. The one to bring out people out from the dark and into a new age. I also, can't deny the pull I have towards her. The mere connection, strange protective pull, I do know one thing. _

_She's mine. _

_I just hope she can soon realize and stop being so foolish. The sooner she awakens the better. The tale says that it takes a great force for the Queen to be awakened. I thought bringing her to the place she once lived and ruled all of her life would be enough to bring out the memories but it looks like that's not going to happen. _

"_My son, no need to worry so much. All will be revealed in due time." My father, also current ruler of all of our kind spoke from behind me. _

"_Why doesn't she realize? Why can't I stop thinking about her? I don't understand father." I growled, behind frustrated. _

"_In all due time, Just know that you and her is no coincidence but destiny." After he said this he then turned to take a walk around the gardens like he usually does when the sun goes down and we all crawl around._

_Not being able to take my thoughts anymore, decide to escape outdoors to go for a run. Instead, I find myself looking up into her balcony. _

_The moonlight hitting her delicate frame just fine, her entrancing pale skin glowing, her long legs leaping and her body moving as she does. Her muscles working as she dances telling a story, one that I find myself reading perfectly. _

_Oh, my dark angel._

**Well, that's it for the sneak peak. This was quite longer than I anticipated sharing with you guys. Anyways, don't forget to review telling me your thoughts and or messaging me to be a beta for me and this story if you enjoyed it. (: **


	5. Forever In Your Debt

**Chapter Five: Forever in Your Debt. **

_Edward POV_

It's been three weeks since I've seen my beautiful queen. Well, soon to be queen. I find details are so minor.

To be honest, I'm getting quite impatient waiting for her to awaken. To become the Queen of my people. Alice swore she is the one. The one to bring out people out from the dark and into a new age. I also, can't deny the pull I have towards her. The mere connection, strange protective pull, I do know one thing.

She's mine.

I just hope she can soon realize and stop being so foolish. The sooner she awakens the better. The tale says that it takes a great force for the Queen to be awakened. I thought bringing her to the place she once lived and ruled all of her life would be enough to bring out the memories but it looks like that's not going to happen.

"My son, no need to worry so much. All will be revealed in due time." My father, also current ruler of all of our kind spoke from behind me.

"Why doesn't she realize? Why can't I stop thinking about her? I don't understand father." I growled, behind frustrated.

"In all due time, Just know that you and her is no coincidence but destiny." After he said this he then turned to take a walk around the gardens like he usually does when the sun goes down and we all crawl around.

Not being able to take my thoughts anymore, decide to escape outdoors to go for a run. Instead, I find myself looking up into her balcony.

The moonlight hitting her delicate frame just fine, her entrancing pale skin glowing, her long legs leaping and her body moving as she does. Her muscles working as she dances telling a story, one that I find myself reading perfectly.

Oh, my dark angel. Mine.

I continued to stare at her flawless figure highlighted by the moon the only source of light in this forever present darkness.

I sighed, watching her isn't enough. I began to think about the last time I saw her... what I almost did. What I did do. I didn't get to think about too much, knowing that Alice was going to come behind in 2.5 seconds to discuss her adjustment arrangements.

"Edward."'

"How is your darkness? Alice, enjoying yourself?"

"Pleasant enough, but I think you know why I'm here. Edward, I think you should rethink another method. You can't leave that poor girl by herself all the time up there, besides she needs to start learning now. You know better than I do what happens when you're not properly prepared for what lies ahead..." With that the fairy turned and left.

I already knew that my method wasn't working, but I figured she would just awaken. Become one of us by now.

The fact that she's one of a kind. Or that I'm ordered to –gulp- marry her become the next Kind to rule with her. Is quite … intense. I've also noticed that before I was just waiting for some girl for hundreds of years to appear and be my queen and mate. I always thought that by the time it happens I would be in a platonic relationship in some ways.

Of course, I worship the girl already. It's the only thing I've been basically taught growing up that I was in charge of our race. That I would someday rule with among my mate who would lead us out of darkness and into the light.

The only question is what should I do now? I kind of expected her to, you know, rule and what not. Like, the minute she woke she would be one of us. Just as Alice said. It would seem like that not going to happen soon.

What do I do now?

_Bella POV_

I woke up on the hard wooden floor today dishearten. I felt no will to do anything except stare out my balcony window and into the sun. Maybe, if I blind myself they'll take pity and kill me already. Just a simple thought.

As usual, the slave that brings me my meals everyday come in through the door and lays the tray on the floor then turns around and walks out again. Oh, yum. What's for lunch today? Perhaps some vomit with the side of pig's blood. Delicious.

I turned away quickly before I could get a good look at what was on the tray, although I don't doubt that it's the same as any other day. I stared at the cobble stone wall farthest away on the opposite side of the room. Trying not to think about my hunger, I don't think I've ever felt this starved or quenched in all my years of living. Mostly because I never had to go without, my family was fortunate enough to provide everything I needed.

My stomach turned and growled, relentless with its starvation. My throat was dry, so dry I could cough dust.

Without a second hesitation under the hallucinate state, I turned around and charged toward the meal. Picking up the undercooked meat, eating it in chunks not even taking the time to chew or swallow before I took another bite. Just focused on the basic instinct to feed myself.

Then, with the golden goblet sitting there tempting me. I took that, also, and gulped the metallic liquid down my throat. Not taking pauses for air, until it was finished.

It was only after gasping of breathe, and shaking uncontrollably; slightly more conscious of my surroundings did I break down.

Tears running down my cheeks, what left of the makeup I had on from the first night I stayed here is now trails all over my face and falling like raindrops on the ground. I was sobbing uncontrollably unable to hold back the gasps and sounds that came with each heart wrenching sob all while shaking on the ground. Rolled up in a tight ball, holding on to my frail frame trying to piece myself together and come to terms with that I just did.

What did I just do?

I'm no expert but, I think it's safe to say when you can tell what flesh and blood taste like. The taste of pennies in your mouth after your tongue, or skin from biting your finger nails. Gross, but nothing compared to the slices of flesh that I always mistaken as animals like pigs or cows. Along with the goblet that I always imagined to be filled with wine or colored water of sorts.

Is this what it comes down too? Being trapped in this god forsaken place, starving myself until I'm forced to eat parts of a _human_! Damn, just thinking about it makes my stomac- Blaaaah!

I throw forward as my body lurched and my mouth open to vomit in front of me. Retching all over the place, the taste of sick permanently stuck in my mouth. As I continued to throw up over and over and over again trying to rid every last substance that was one inside of me.

When I was finished, I was only self consciously aware that I smelt of sweat and dirt from being unbathed while being here, tears, blood, and vomit all coming from me. I can only imagine how attractive I must look to anyone with eyesight.

My eyes slowly fluttering, physically and emotionally tired out. I slowly begin to drift into sleep, only partly aware bolt to my door being undone and hearing the creak of the door being open.

Being lifted up in a strong pair of arms and carried away. Then, being brought down on softness of cushins and the smell of lavender sheets enveloping me. Surrounding me with unsound comfort that I somehow needed.

My last thought before I fell into a deep sleep was...

"_Save me …" _

"Hush, Ma Bella, sleep." Whispered, my Prince.

* * *

**Eh, how was it? Good or Bad? Please leave a review down below and give your input of the story so far. (:**

**Tell me what you liked, what you disliked, what you want to happen, what you don't want to happen. Opinions! People, opinions are wonderful creations. **

**Anyways, sorry the late update... Once again, feel free to tell me how much I suck at life. Believe me, I'm very much aware. **

**Oh! Don't forget, if you are interested in BETA-ing AT ALL, Please, Please, Please send me a message or a review! I'm currently looking for a beta for this story and possibly my other story and or future stories that I'm looking forward to uploading in the future. **

**So, If you like this story and want to see more of it AND you don't mind dealing with stupid people (like myself) then, please send me a message or a review letting me know your available. (: **

**I would so much appreciate it. **

**Anyways, Thanks for reading! **

**XOXOXOXOX Sparkly-Puppies. **


	6. Lies About Forever

Chapter Six: Lies About Forever

_Terror. Pure terror was running through my veins as the sound of crushed leaves and broken dried dirt crunch under my feet surround me. _

_Running as fast as I could to get away from them. Breathing fast, in short spurts, each breathe being just as painful as the one before it, and yet I continue to run. Myself perseverance stronger than self comfort. _

_I continue to run, the wind blowing to the side of me making me slightly lose some balance that I never had to begin with. On top of that, it's not like I can hide. The moon so bright on a dark night such as tonight. _

_Before I knew what has happened, I stumbled on a branch and tripped. Landing on my knees, before flawless but now spotted with pealing skin and blood. Torn up in cuts, I got up weaker than before but continued to run._

_To think clearly, I was always a delusional child. Always thinking I was stronger, smarter, and more capable than what in reality I was. _

_I stopped at the edge of a cliff. Violent waves crashed and mashed against the ocean. One coming down on the other. _

_I contemplated, jumping off as attempt to suicide. What choice do I have? Die at my own hands or to another's. I'd rather be in control my demise as twisted a narcotic as it sounds. _

_Taking in my surroundings, once more I turned to see him. _

_How inconceivably twisted to make such a monster a glorious creature on the outside, but a hellish demon on the inside. _

_I had no words. My lips forming a silent O in horror as I stared at him._

_From his bronze mane, down to his supple full lips that concealed teeth of mass destruction, to his long muscular body, harder than cement, stronger than steel. A subtle crown lay on top of his head, a symbol of control and power. _

_Catching me glance at it, he smiled. Not a happy go lucky smile, but the ones that often offer as a warning. Slow and cruel, the corners of the mouth twisting, two pointed fangs barely concealed with the tips covered in venom. _

_The worst of his silhouette if you asked me or anyone of his kind. Their eyes. Redder than rubies, hard and cruel, evil and dark. Eyes that watched more torture and killings of people and even their own kind. _

_Vampires._

_Shaking unbearably, I couldn't bear to hold his gaze. Those eyes always seemed to have that effect on me. _

"_Why did you leave." Soft melodic velvet to my ears. _

"_I ... I ca- can't stay here. You can't make me! I'm not like you!" I screamed, going completely insane even to my own ears. _

"_That my dear, is where you're mistaken." He hissed. _

_My eyes widen at his obvious meaning. _

"_NO! I won't allow you to turn me into a monster!"_

"_IT'S TOO LATE! I don't have to turn you into anything, Isabella; you already are one of us whether or not you care to admit it." He roared. His voice thundering and echoing off into nothing, ringing in my ears. _

"_Tha- That's impossible." I stared at him. His eyes now sad, and sympathetic than over a second ago when they were full with rage. _

_I . . . couldn't even comprehend his words. They were so foreign to me, in my mind._

_Without even giving it a second thought or even really thinking about it to begin with, I turned around once again facing the edge of the cliff. Already so closes that given two steps and I would be falling over the edge and into the wrath of Mother Nature. _

_So, I did. Taking the biggest steps, I felt myself falling, and then crashing in the waves with a back splinting way. The cold mix with the water was like needles all over my body. With no air under the water, I was in all retrospect drowning. _

_I didn't even fight back was the sad part, I think. Letting Mother Nature win by choking me to death was an honor in disguise. _

_My eyes flutter shut, my mind drifting unconscious. _

_This is it. I thought this is the last of my existence. – _

Gasping, my eyes suddenly wide open with shock at my nightmare.

Had I really just dreamt of my death? Let alone some hidden intuition of my fate? Was it a dream or some form of futuristic reality? I have absolutely no-fucking- clue.

I sat up, trying to place where I was. Wondering why I wasn't in the hell of a dungeon that was sentenced to me. Instead, lying on a luxurious bed with silkily sheets and an open, nice, Victorian room.

Taking a glance around, I noticed that I was not alone. To my right on the far corner was Edward or more appropriately, _Prince_ Edward as he referred to himself as when we last met.

I wonder if he's been there the whole time while I was sleeping. More importantly, how did I get here?

"What's going on?" I asked quite drowsily and quite confused, if I might add.

"I came to visit the dark eve of last, and I found you laying on the ground utterly unconscious in your own sick. I only assume it was something you ate. I'm quite offended I might say, I thought our food would be beneficiary to you." Edward answered with disappointment and concern.

How in the hell can he be disappointed in me? I thought bitterly. Just thinking about it, makes me angry. I'm already irritated, upset, and if anyone should be disappointed it just is ME. I'm the one being held against my will agai- against a vampire! Or according to him, the whole motherfucking race to make matters worse.

"You sound disappointed." I spat back at him.

"Well, I am." The ways he says it, so simply and matter of fact. Make it completely unbearable!

I guess he could catch on that was 'displeased' with him and his presence to put it quite bluntly.

"Oh, my love, don't look so upset. I only meant that considering whom you are, I only assumed that possibly engorging in our food would put out of this... state, to say the least."

"What are you talking about? By forcing me human flesh and blood, you somehow thought that I would become a cannibal over night and become one of you? Is that what you're saying? I can thoroughly agree upon you that I do not enjoy eating my own kind. I prefer _human_ food. You know the kind _humans _eat because I'm _human! Goddammit_! Human." I shouted, ending my tirade with a huff and folding my arms across my chest.

Without even noticing I found myself in front of him, somehow while taking my frustration out I made a point to shout at his face. How completely, rash and sensible of me, not.

"Are you finished?" Edward asked looking quite unaffected and even had the gull to look bored.

I yell at him, and he has the audacity to look bored. I can't believe this man, err, vampire.

"Yes, I'm quite finished." My tone cold and distant.

Edward didn't seem to like that, it would seem. Since, he stood up, almost twice my height and lowered himself where he can stare into my eyes.

Something must have changed inside him, because before his eyes were distant and unscathing. Now, they were close and personal. I could see myself into his ruby, possibly evil eyes. The same eyes that old … what, exactly? I have no idea.

"You don't look finished." He stated, "In fact, you look like you want to say something. Go ahead, let it out?"

"What the fuck is your problem? Huh? What have I possibly have done to you in this or any past life to make you treat me like this? I don't know what I've done, but I don't deserve to be captive and held like a prisoner." I all but shouted at him. Patience has been lost, people.

"Huh?" Staring at me confused, his mouth twisting into a half smirk, half frown.

He continued, "My dear, you're asking an awful lot of questions that I'm not sure you want to hear the answers right now."

What did that mean? That I had possibly deserved all of this. Well, call me Shirley and send me away to the orphanage again.

I glared at him, and turned away. Staring at the bed once again, trying to piece the puzzle that is my life. I felt him move and walk up behind me, gently moving away my hair from my neck. His had just stayed there though, not gripping my neck but just holding it.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest and my pulse through my ears. No doubt if I can hear my own pulse, surely he can too.

I jumped a little when I felt his lips where his hand used to be. If I couldn't hear my own heartbeat or my breathing to be exact than I can absolutely hear it now. His lips slightly moving, until they reached right where my pulse was. Then, they just stood there.

For what seems like the longest time, his lips stayed there. His arms encircling my waste and pulling me towards him where my back rested on his front and my head lulled back to rest on the his shoulder.

I kept my eyes closed in fear. If I was going to die, I'd rather not expect anything less than darkness. Just thinking about dying makes me cringe from what I thought I experience from my nightmare.

I opened my eyes wide and tried to pull away.

Edward growled through his lips on my neck and pulled me back harder, his hold even tighter than before. I couldn't get a word in, except the mild gasp that escaped my lips when I felt his fangs dig in my neck and his tongue slowly licking away the blood that started dripping before he rested his lips over the bite and drank up. Like I was the best wine he ever tasted, like a thirsty man who's been stranded on a desert for months.

While he was drinking from me, I tried to distract myself by staring at the painting above the bed. It was beautifully painted of a woman whom eye were closed, her long lush eyelashes resting on her oval face. A serene, peaceful smile set on face as she sat on a throne both hands placed in her lap. I admired her formal dress attire, very beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful, I have to admit.

I shuddered as I felt him lick over the bite one final time before he pulled away. Although he didn't let me go, he continued to hold but he just rested his head on top of mine and let out a content sigh.

It would be a false statement if I said that I didn't enjoy his bite, to an extent it as pleasurable a durable buzz was currently overtaking my body and even my mind. It's just not too much enjoyable coming from the man who currently wants to hold you prisoner for no reason. Yes, quite the understatement.

After a couple minutes he let go of me. Only to turn me around in his grasp and stare at my face. Trying to take in every detail that he could about me, it seemed.

"I apologies, it would seem that I went about this all wrong. It was foolish of me think that you would awaken to such poor predicaments. From now on, I shall go about this a whole different way." Edward explained.

"Awaken? What are you talking about?"

"My love, isn't it obvious. Look at the portrait above, believe me the uncanny resemblance is no coincidence or sheer luck." He said.

I turned my head; once again looking at what I thought was a beautiful painting, but apparently a masked portrait. I looked more closely this time. Taking in the oval face, the dark brown hair, the long eyelashes, pink lips, stubborn jaw, fragile frame, and pale, flawless complexion. This beautiful woman couldn't possibly be what Edward was hinting at. She looked completely different!

Although, I have to say there were some similar traits such as the stubborn jaw, brown hair, and even the shape of the face resembled slightly as if I was staring at a broken mirror.

I stared at the portrait in shock, my whole body frozen in Edward's arms.

"You see it too? There is a reason, I have you hear, my darling, you are our Queen that needs to be awaken. Our savior we've been waiting for hundreds of years. You're here to keep our race out of the dark into a whole new light." He proclaimed violently.

I walked out of his arms and stared at him in utter disbelief. What the fuck was he on? I wonder does blood give you some sort of high. An alternate form of heroin that I didn't know about. As humorous as that sounds, his words were not in the least bit funny to me.

"Queen? I'm just a normal girl. I come from an average family, all my life I've been mediocre and average. Plus, I'm human if you had not forgotten. How the hell can I be some in dominant vampire royalty when I've lived a normal life all my life?" I asked.

"Oh, my Isabella, you are in fact our queen. Dormant hundreds of years and hidden, manipulated for even more than that. For you to subsequently come to us in our most dire need. Is just too ironic for words. Trust this love, you are the heir. Me? I am your most loving mate, or King by your side. After all my waiting you're finally here!"

Somehow, I couldn't wrap my mind around his words. None of his rubbish making the littlest bit of sense to me.

Feeling dizzy, I went and sat on the edge of the bed. Edward followed me, kneeling down in front of me. Taking both my small hands in his rather big ones, looking me in the eyes.

Right then, staring at him. His monstrous qualities, his split personality it would seem even more irritating, but right then looking into his ruby eyes pleading mine to believe him. For the slightest second, I almost did, believe him that is.

I glanced down, breaking our eye contact and stared at our hands instead. His were colder and harder than mine but somehow fit. All I know is that I am beyond confused.

All I knew is that as soon as I convince Edward that I'm not whoever he think I am, the sooner I can go back portraying my dreams and returning to my family, who I miss so desperately.

Looking back up at him, I stared in his eyes; mine must look much more stubborn and demanding. As I spoke only one word, not knowing the kind of mess I was about to involve myself in.

"Explain."

* * *

**I just want to thank ****caithal97**** for being such a patient and wonderful beta! & I would also like to thank all of you guys who've been reviewing each chapter with such kind words and great advice, I really appreciate! **

**I know that there's a lot of confusion in my last couple of chapters, no worries I plan on rewriting some kinks and such. **

**Also, if you're still confused that's okay! Everything should be answered in the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Xoxoxox- Sparkly-Puppies. **


	7. Drugs and Explainations

**I just want to say, that this chapter was already halfway finished but wouldn't be presented if ****Chanahope ****didn't **give** me a bashing I needed to finish this chapter.**

**Review! Tell me your thoughts so far! **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Drugs and Explanations**

Edward stared at me, in surprise. Obviously, he wasn't expecting me to believe him or to even give him the chance to explain. Perhaps, he's right. I don't want to listen to him to convince me that I'm some descended Queen from another century or whatever freak he believes I am.

I predict in years from now, this will only be a distant memory that my physiatrist will have embedded in me that this was all just a sick dream or a demented memory from my childhood.

Hopefully this is the case.

Hopefully I'll wake up any moment and laugh at the ridiculousness that is my imagination.

For now, I'll humor him. I'll play this game, perhaps when he realizes his mistake I'll be able to return home and continue on with dancing.

"Well?" I stared at him expectantly.

"Bella, have you noticed anything unusual or off about yourself? Something that you couldn't possibly explain?" Edward asked very carefully while watching for my reaction.

I looked away, unnerved by his stare. For some reason, I don't like it when he stares into my eyes.

Even though, the red glare reflected my appearance in his eyes.

Even though, I should be scared of those eyes which shine with the same color of his victims. I find myself captivated, memorized with the hidden emotion that I see. I'm pulled in and it's scared the shit out of me that I don't be able to look away, not be able to escape his influence.

Looking away, at the window or more like balcony to my right trying to pretend to be admiring the scenery. I contemplated his question, so far the only thing I've noticed strange was what just happened but if I were to reason with myself that was a cry for starvation.

Plus, I think I read somewhere lots of humans resort to cannibalism as a source for food. Technically, my behavior was expected at least the logical part of me tried to convince it was.

"Everyone doubts whether their normal or not, if that's what you're asking. Sure there have been accidents or quirks about me that I find are weird but everyone's has them, and of course I've always found it quite odd that I've never looked like Renee or Charlie but that happens sometimes in children." I rambled off, my eyebrow scrunched up in what I was saying.

"Maybe, you're adopted?"

That's absurd, Renee always told me how I ruined her once young body and Charlie has always called me his lovely girl. They've never once hinted that I had any parent other than them.

To be honest, I was bothered, by the matter of fact tone Edward had. Like he was completely right and even a little sorry for me.

"What the fuck are you getting at?" I asked my voice taking an edge because of how completely agitated I was with this conversation and with him.

"Think Bella, why would me? A vampire? Want to do with you a 'human'?" He pressed, miming quotations over the word human.

"Are you trying to say that I'm not human? That I'm actually a monster like you." I spat looking away from the balcony to turn my gaze on him.

Suddenly, I wanted to take back what I said. Completely regretting ever staring into his eyes and the hurt I saw there before they froze to stone. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, say I was sorry for the hurtful things I'm saying.

That was just the emotional side of me, the other side wanted to ignore his pain because he deserved it for making me doubt everything I've ever known.

"That's exactly what I'm getting at, Bella. Have you even been drawn to... blood? Have you ever looked at your friends or family and think how easy it would be to snap their necks? Have you seen a stranger and have fantasies of killing them. When you saw me, did you not feel comfortable? That it was only natural that I drink from you?" Edward demanded.

"W-well ... "I sputtered, completely out of words. How did he know that about me? Sure, I could have those thoughts. But, I never EVER acted upon them. I like to think I'm a pacifist in every sense of the word. Being gentle and soft in appearance to distract from the violence that I tried to rid in my mind.

"Exactly. You're not like everyone you've known, Bella. In your blood is a long line of ancient vampires, your ancestors. In fact, I believe it's no coincidence that you're here. We've been waiting a long time for your arrival, for the official Queen of our race to take the throne with her mate and rule over the vamperic people."

"Are you on drugs?" I said simply. Looking at him carefully, perhaps they all didn't have red eyes? Maybe that was some effect from all the pot he smokes. I think I remember smelling something funny earlier …

"No, I'm not." He growled clearly frustrated that I stopped listening to the nonsense he's spewing. "You come from a long line of Swans, the name of a powerful family of vampires that've become extinct for centuries. In fact, the name of the ruling family for ages aside from Belisa Swan, the last Queen, during the war that ended her reign was the Volturi, another rivaling family that wants to control the entire race. Aro, the King, had personally killed her during the final battle which left my father, now King Cullen, to take her place until the divine heir was found."

"And I'm that heir?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, Alice foreseen it all and whatever Alice sees comes true. She has never been wrong before."

Who's Alice?

"She said that before Belisa died she would give birth to a beautiful baby girl. For at the time there was a war, she kept the baby hidden for months in fear of the Volturi finding her. Belisa's last encounter with her baby, she compelled the vamperic child into a dormant human until the time to lead her people became clear so she may rule." Edward explained staring in my eyes, trying to make me believe his tale.

"Wait, you're trying to say that this Queen Belisa was my mother?"

I was so confused and had no idea who to believe. What makes him so sure that I'm the future Queen?

"Yes, that's EXACTLY what I'm saying!" He shouted, growing extremely impatient with me.

I n my mind I was silently wondering if the nonsense he's actually spurring could possibly be true. In some way it does explain a lot, my hidden passive aggression and violent tendencies along with what happened in the tower.

I cringed upon remembering what happened in the tower. Ever since drinking the blood that was given to meal as my meal, I find myself fighting to do it again.

Ultimately fighting against my blood lust that has only increased since I've been here.

"What makes you so sure that I'm her daughter?" Speaking aloud my thoughts that have been stirring within my mind.

"Do you happen to know the name of the child, Bella?" He purred. Edward's eyes sparkling with hidden mirth, somehow knowing the end to a joke.

"No."

"Her name was Isabella Swan, but the Queen often would say her child was her beauty. That it was Belisa's offspring that made her beautiful inside despite what shown her outward appearance. The Queen would often say she that now she finally feels _beautiful_ because of the precious newborn she created."

"So? What difference does it make that we happen to have the same name? Lots of people have the name Isabella." I stated.

Edward sighed, then opening his mouth but closing it as if he wasn't sure whether to speak or not.

Taking advantage on his distraction over the internal battle he was having, I managed to admire his beauty once more.

His lips forming to perfect O when he opened his mouth, full, soft, tinted red lips.

Edward's angelic face was a clear contradiction to his personality, I noted pleasantly.

His high cheek bones, and smooth, pale complexion more handsome than it was the last time I saw him.

My favorite asset of Edwards was his hair, that bronze shade doing wonders to my sanity, distracting me with thoughts of what it would feel like with my fingers running through the strands.

"Bella, I don't think you understand." He finally said shaking me out of whatever trance I was in.

My finger twitched at my side, still imagining the feel of his hair.

"Bella means beautiful in Italian, Belisa was originally from Italy before her family took route in Romania."

Oh.

_Oh._

Edward stared at me for a few seconds, making my whole body tingle under his gaze.

After awhile, when he guessed that I wasn't going to respond he spoke again.

"Isabella, it is your duty to choose a mate and lead our people through these dark times."

At the sound of his voice, I snapped out of shock of the situation I was in.

"No."

"No?" Edward questioned while raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, no. _You _don't get to my decisions for me. _You _don't get to tell me what to do._ I_ however, get too and_ I_ chose for_ you_ to release me at once!" Struggling to keep my voice steady because I'm sure yelling at an insane vampire doesn't get you what you want.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Isabella." Answering me in a grave voice but the undertone of his warning was clear.

"Why the hell not?" I yelled.

"_You _don't get to make this decision, so if I was you I would accept my fate with grace and move on." Edward hissed.

I looked down at my hands at the tone he was using. Playing with my fingers, trying to decide what my next move was in handling this situation because if I didn't act quickly I would be spending the rest of my life in this dusty castle, I was sure of it.

"Look, Edward," staring pointy at him, "I think you have the wrong person, if you let me go then I'm willing to forget that all this even happened." Using a soothing tone that I use with the stuck up, snobby ballerina's that bitch at me for taking their spotlight.

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!" Edward roared with eyes menacing while gripping my arms with both his hands and effectively closing the space between us.

Edward sighed again, and looked down at me before softening his expression and the hands gripping my arms loosened to bring me in a gentle embrace.

"Don't you see, my Bella? You have no choice." He whispered against my hair.

Now, I was the one sighing and started trembling in his arms.

Edward tightened his embrace for a few seconds before letting go of me completely and stood up.

By this point, tears were collecting themselves in the corners of my eyes.

With one last glance in my direction, he stalked towards the door and slammed it shut.

At the sound of his exit, I finally let the water fall from my eyes sliding down my cheeks and falling gently on my hands in my lap.

If this is my future, I must rather die… was the final thought before slept overtook my exhausted body.

* * *

**Questions.**

**Do you plan updating? **

**Yes, I plan on continuing this story although I can't promise to update regularly.**

**Sorry, I feel bad for keeping everyone hanging. /: Feel free to send me reviews or PM telling me how much of an asshole I 'am. Ha**

**When do you plan on updating again?**

**Not this week, but expect another chapter during the holiday weekend. **

**Also, I kind of want to do EPOV next chapter? Yes? No? Maybe so? – Tell me in a review. **

**& if you have any questions or comments feel free to share them! I read every single review and appreciate all of them. **

**One last thing, what do you think will happen next? (; The person to get it right will be the first one to read the next chapter first! **

**Thanks for reading! (If you lasted this far) **

**Xoxoxox – Sparkly Puppies. **


End file.
